thelibrariansfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra Cillian
Cassandra Cillian is a former hospital janitor, and one of Flynn Carsen's newest recruits. Biography Cassandra received a invitation earlier by the library but was struggling with her illness. She worked at a hospital as janitor when Eve and Flynn found her correcting a wrong diagnose on a patient and thereby saving his life. She joined them and she went to the library. Flynn explained how magic had been in the world and slowly had been sealed in artifacts. They figured out The Serpent Brotherhood was killing of potential librarions and wanted to bring magic back in the world. To do this they needed the Crown of King Arthur. The group went to Munich and found a clue on a painting to discover the location of the Crown. They found a stone circle and Cassandra used her gifts to figure out how to unseal the vault containing the crown. The group managed to get the crown and escape while the Serpent Brotherhood tried to get them. Cassandra secretly contacted the Serpent Brotherhood and told them about the library. She opened it from the inside so Lamia and a platoon of killers could walk in and raid the place. She gave Lamia the crown after which Flynn told her she was lying and engaged Lamia in a swordfight. Lamia used the crown to control Excalibur and stab Flynn in the belly. Schocked Cassandra got taken away while Lamia ordered her men to kill Flynn. As the library began to fold up she and the Serpents quickly escaped. She went to London and met Delaque who told her about how they were going to bring magic back and make the world a better place. Lamia prepared to kill her with a knife believing she had outlived her usefullness. However Delaque discretely motioned Lamia not to. He assured Cassandra they would cure her with the magic. She later guided Lamia and her soldiers into the tunnels underneath Buckingham Palace. She managed to unseal the stone. Lamia ordered her to be locked up in one of the cells in the tunnels. Schocked Cassandra asked why, as she believed they wanted to help the world. Lamia said they would and that they would control the magic comming back into the world. Cassandra later got freed by the librarians after she promised to help them. She told them how they could take the crown back with a electromagnet. The team went to work and they managed to fight off the Serpents and take the crown away. Having lost power over Excalibur, Lamia swiftly got knocked out by the sword. A dying Flynn told Cassandra she could use Excalibur his last powers to heal herself. She decided to use the powers to cure Flynn from his stab wound. They later went back to the library where Flynn told them he made new rules and all of them would be trained as librarians while Eve would protect them during their missions. Personality Cassandra is a kind and caring person. She wants to help the world and hopes to be saved from her medical condition with magic. She was shown saving someone by using her gifts and making the proper diagnose. She was shown to be a bit naive as she joined the Serpent Brotherhood believing they shared her vision. She got used by them as they left her when she was no longer needed. She is also cheerfull and optimistic despite her illness as she was having a picknick while looking for the crown. She had some trouble adapting to her new role and Eve her military way of handling things, saying that she was not a soldier. When holding the Apple of Discord Cassandra became the worst version of herself. She became deceitfull, narcistic and highly destructive. She first disarmed Eve from her gun and shot in the museum to get them stalled by the police. When encountering Lamia she seemed to enjoy defeating her, and cheerfully explained what she did. She seemed to show off as she only used to 8 pounds of pressure to effortlessly cripple the trained killer and render her unconscious. After this she wanted something more spectaculair and prepared to ruin Europe by destroying the power supply. When confronted by the librarians she acted arrogantly. Abilities *'Photographic memory': Cassandra has a photographic memory. A brain tumor has given her synesthesia, which allows her to link all five senses to her memory. As such, she often remembers information as smells. *'Visualization': During times where she is recalling information, she often visualizes the information on her surroundings and in the air around her head, moving data around with her hands as she sorts through it. The experience is overwhelming: she can often get lost in the experience and be unable to break out of it until it comes to a natural conclusion. However, Jacob was able to help her focus a few times by talking to her and helped guide her out easier than she could on her own. *'Hand to hand combat': She was also able to use her gift for combat, this allowed her to easily defeat the highly skilled Lamia. She analysed Lamia her body and combined knowledge of physiology, body mechanics and force ratio to quickly create a model to predict Lamia's attacks and design highly precise counters using finger pokes of only 8 pounds of pressure a inch. She disarmed Lamia by dislocating her wrist with 8 pounds of pressure a inch. When Lamia kicked she then struck the Saphenous nerve cluster to make her leg give out with 3 pounds of pressure a inch. She then rendered Lamia unconscious by pressing her carotid artery with her thumb with 6 pounds of pressure. Appearances * * * References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Librarians